Tōtsuki Culinary Academy
Tootsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy/Totsuki Culinary Academy (遠月茶寮料理學園 Tootsuki Ryouryouri Gakuen) is a famous culinary school in Japan whom train the students to became one of the prestige chef not only in Japan but also in the world. It is because of the highly demand to seeks such rare talents, this prestigious academy is one of the most rigid academy where only 1%-10% of all the students graduated. This academy is also the setting of Shokugeki no Soma, where the protagonist of the manga, Yukihira Soma embarked on his underdog journey to become the best chef in the world by enrolling into the most prestigious academy in Japan. Rules & Description It is based on a 3 year course of study, the academy offers many activities. It is because of the rule of the school usually involve cookery, cooking is everyday basis to every students and all students are mandatory to perform the dishes accordance to the academy rules and regulations. Due to the iron rule that the survival of the fittest, most of the good times are short lived while competition almost Here are the following eliminations according to the Academy Board of Authority, *1000 students from the first year. *100 students from the second year. *More eliminations until few students graduated(usually not more than 30 people) are graduated or the Last Student Graduating. The main idea of Plot Backstory It is believed to that the academy is built by the legendary Demon King of Japanese Culinary, Nakiri Senzaemon, who is a living legend though his amazing cookery skills and his extra ordinary . With the abundance wealth and even strong ties to the world through many influential and wealthy figures, the academy itself is well known not just in Japan, but also internationally. Most of the students who admitted this prestigious culinary academy However, it is not without it's dark side though. As a result of the rigid training and even the poor and social interactions of the student's society(because of the ignorant students who found background as a subject of pride) , some parents tend to bailed off their children with their fortune and not everyone Soma's entry test and Infamous Speech of Ambition Since Soma's infamous speech of ambition had spread around the academy, almost all the students(freshmen and senior classes) are scorned and dissed over Soma; viewed him as mere "arrogant fool" and everyone. Although , there are still other students remained skeptic upon Soma and attempt to humble the Yukihira Genius Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training & The Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud Main Article:Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training For the first time in the camp and academy history, Soma did something daring which the students found it imprssible. He stood up and voice Soma's miraculous survival from his own game(thanks to Doujima intervene as he sees Soma's daredevil attitude is a core principle to all chef) would be shocked all the students and even the veteran rivals heard . Thus, the infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud is written in the history books of Facilities Most of the school facilities have various workplaces as one for the practices for the students to cook the meals as a part of their homework, some of them are also served as the decoration of the academy. *Unknown Windmill:This windmill is part of the academy building with unknown purposes. Soma last seen it while he was on his way to the Polar Star Hostel right after his class with Chapelle is finished. *Erina's Cooking Lab:This is Erina's classroom/cooking lab where she both teach and study with her other students. Originally "small", Erina Lab was extended thanks to her merciless victory over the Chan R's president which the Chan R's club was demolish and it's former space become a part of the lab extension. It was until Ikumi loss to Soma, the Nakiri Building Project began to halt and the class is remained as it is. *Shokugeki Arena-Usually known as Cooking Hall 3, this is where most Shokugeki held by the authority of the academy Student Hostels *Polar Star Dormitory-Polar Star Hostel, pride with talented chef and the former residence of the former Elite 10 Council members, is one the many student hostel in the academy. This hostel is also where Soma and his friends resided. *Nakiri Mansion:This is where the Nakiri Family residence, which also Erina's lavish home. Proficient Figures Staff Student First Year Second Year Legends & Alumni Clubs Trivia *Of all the students in such a prestigious culinary technical school, Soma is the only few street-restaurant background students whom is eligible to enter the academy due to the skills that he possesses and unlike the other students who are arrogant over their background, Soma rather interested in cooking for seeking variants of cooking methods for and hunger for new recipes to become the top chef of the world. *Due to the abundance of wealth of Nakiri Family, Tootsuki Culinary Academy is by far the largest culinary school in Japan. Category:Place Category:Culinary Academy Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Category:Tootsuki Corporation